


but you only get half of the story

by Hazloveshisboo



Series: We Know Where We Belong [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky is a part of the Avengers, Established Relationship, M/M, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, steve is his tiny angry boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 19:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazloveshisboo/pseuds/Hazloveshisboo
Summary: The Soldier gets hurt on a mission and the last person the Avengers expected shows up - the Soldier's very angry boyfriend.





	but you only get half of the story

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a short little shrinkyclinks oneshot I wrote bc I love them so much and I'm already working on more in this same verse so look out for those!
> 
> title from Just Like You by Louis Tomlinson

It just had to be giant crabs.

Only an hour ago the Avengers got the call to assemble due to an issue just north of the Canadian-New-York border. So here they were. Fighting giant crabs.

Sam just wanted to take a nap.

Fortunately, they had incapacitated all but one of the crabs, but they were all running on empty. Stark was trying to fly under it to get a clear hit on its underbelly, the only vulnerable spot on it, while Romanov, Barton, the Soldier, and himself distracted it. Stark was just swooping under the shell to take the shot when Romanov yelled for the Soldier, voice crackling over the comms unit in his ear. Sam and Barton turned to look just in time to see the Soldier get caught in one of the crab’s claws and then thrown when Stark delivered the final blow. The Soldier flew farther than anyone of them could see. 

“Wilson!” Romanov started.

“I’m on it!” Sam took off after the Soldier as quickly as he could. He found him forced into the ground a few feet where he hit and skid and landed next to him. He was unmoving and breathing uneven. “Shit, come on, man. Wake up,” Sam muttered and shook his shoulder. After a moment, the Soldier groaned and opened his eyes. “Thank god. You okay?”

“My leg’s broken. At least three ribs. Possible head injury,” the Soldier said and moved to sit up before grunting in pain. “Shattered hip bone.” 

“Alright. Stark, you got all that?” Sam asked as he checked the Soldier’s pulse and pupils. 

“Got a stretcher coming to you,” he answered and a few seconds later said floating stretcher appeared next to them, Stark only a moment later. Together, they lifted the Soldier onto it and positioned him so he was comfortable. 

“Get some rest, you don’t have a concussion somehow so you’re safe to sleep,” Sam told him. The Soldier didn’t respond but he did close his eyes and cease all movement except the rise and fall of his chest. Sam and Stark walked back to the quinjet as the stretcher hovered beside them. They loaded up as quickly as they could, and soon they were in the air, on the way back to the compound. The ride was quiet, Tony’s call back to set up a bed for the Soldier the only sound breaking the silence. 

As soon as they landed, a team of doctors were waiting to take the Soldier to the medical ward. The rest of them headed off to their own suites to clean up before heading to the medical ward themselves to get checked over. By the time Sam made it to the ward, Stark, Barton and Romanov were already there. Stark was sitting in an office chair while Romanov and Barton shared an exam table. On the other side of the room, the Soldier was still asleep in a bed with Wanda sitting in a chair by his head. There were several doctors walking around and one was examining Stark while another was checking the Soldier’s vitals. 

“How’s he doing?” Sam asked as he fell into a chair next to the exam bed Romanov and Barton were on. 

“He’s already healing, bones and muscles repairing themselves,” Wanda said, Sam assumed repeating what the doctor had already told her. “But he has so much damage that his body is using more energy to heal everything slower.”

“So, our Russian cyborg will be back to glaring at us and swearing in a language we don’t understand in no time,” Stark said. “Great. Those are the best parts of my day.” 

“Speak for yourself,” Natasha rolled her eyes. “I can understand him just fine.” 

“And just because he thinks you’re pompous and irritating doesn’t mean he feels that way about all of us,” Wanda said, pursing her lips at Tony. 

“He only likes you because you have some weird past in common,” Stark retorted. Sam sighed and then turned toward the door as he heard distant yelling, but he seemed to be the only one to notice. 

“Guys…” he started.

“Because we were both experimented on by Hydra,” Wanda snapped. Sam’s eyes narrowed as the shouting grew closer.

“Guys,” he tried again.

“What?” Stark looked at him just as the door burst open, drawing everyone’s attention to the man now standing there. The man was the smallest and angriest looking person Sam had ever seen. 

“Where is he?” the man barked, looking between all of them. 

“I’m sorry, who are you, and how did you get in here?” Stark asked. Sam noticed Barton and Romanov had moved their hands into a defensive position while he carefully placed his hand on the knife he had tucked in his belt. 

“Where is Bucky?” the man ignored Stark’s questions as his eyes swept the room, stopping once he saw the Soldier. 

“Who the hell is Bucky?” Sam asked the man but was too ignored in favor of the Soldier. He heard Steve’s breath hitch as he walked over, taking in the numerous injuries. 

“Oh, Buck,” the man whispered, and brushed a stray strand of hair off the Soldier’s forehead. “What did you do?”

“Uh, excuse me?” Stark interrupted, though the man didn’t look away from the Soldier. “How are you here? This is one of the most secure buildings in the entire world.” 

“This is Steven G. Rogers,” JARVIS finally answered. “He is Mr. Barnes’ emergency contact. I informed him of Mr. Barnes’ injuries on your return journey, Sir.” 

“Barnes? Is that his name? Bucky Barnes?” Stark asked. “I’ve known the man for two years and I’ve never even known his name is some as ridiculous as Bucky Barnes?” 

“Because he didn’t want you to know,” the man, Steven, said. He was still looking at the Soldier – at Barnes, fingers running through his hair.

“Right, and who are you again? Distant relative, family friend, roommate?” Stark said, eyes narrowed. 

“Boyfriend,” Steven said as he finally spun around, facing them. Sam choked and faked a cough to cover it while Romanov and Barton’s eyes widened. Stark just stared at him in disbelief. 

“Boyfriend?” he asked, pitch raising at the end. “The Winter Soldier has a boyfriend?” Steven’s eyes narrowed into slits and he stomped over to Stark. Though Stark was already the shortest of the Avengers, he seemed to tower over this man but that didn’t stop Steven from getting in Starks’ face, Sam having to hold back a laugh at the sight. 

“The Winter Soldier is a weapon Hydra used for the past seven decades. Bucky Barnes has been my boyfriend for almost two years. We have an apartment we share in Brooklyn and a dog we rescued,” Steven practically growled. “Don’t you ever dare to think you anything about him-”

“Stevie?” Barnes groaned. Everyone turned to look at him. Steven rushed back to his side and took his hand.

“Hey Buck,” he said quietly, Sam barely able to hear him. He watched the pair curiously. Not once in the two years the Soldier has been on the Avengers has Sam ever seen him like this. He looked…soft. Happy. 

“What are you doing here?” Barnes asked, looking up at his boyfriend. Steven chuckled and shook his head.

“You’re hurt, Buck. Someone’s gotta take care of you,” Steven leaned down, and to the surprise of everyone else in the room, kissed Barnes. On the lips. Once he pulled back they saw something even more surprising – Barnes was smiling. Sam could even see his teeth.

“Usually I’m taking care of you,” Barnes said, tone light and teasing. Sam glanced over and met Barton’s eyes, a matching look on his face. Good, he wasn’t imagining this then. “This is new.” 

“So, when can I take you home then?” Steven asked. “Dodger misses you.” Sam watched as Barnes glanced over at Wanda, who Sam realized was the only one not shocked by everything which meant she and Barnes were closer than he thought. Wanda nodded and stood, going to speak with one of the doctors. 

“I would like to know how the two of you met?” Stark said, catching the attention of everyone in the room. “I mean, really? The grumpiest asshole and worlds deadliest assassin and a tiny thing like you that looks like you could be blown over if the wind was too strong.” Sam noticed that Steven tensed up and squared his shoulders until Barnes tugged on his hand.

“Not worth getting worked up over it, Stevie. Stark’s an asshole but he means well,” he said. “We met at an art gallery. Some of his work was being shown and he saw me looking at it. Told me I would make a real good muse and asked me for a coffee. Been together ever since.” Barnes looked fond as he spoke, Sam noticed, keeping his eyes on Steven the entire time. Steven looked just as infatuated as Barnes did and leaned down to kiss him when he finished talking. 

“I couldn’t help it. A very attractive, big, brunet guy had been staring at paintings for more than five minutes. How could I not be interested?” He was talking more to Barnes than any of them, but that was alright because, to Sam, it almost felt like he was intruding on something private. 

“You’re free to go home,” Wanda said, coming back to stand at Bucky’s bedside. “As long as you stay in bed until you’re healed and use a wheelchair to get home.” Steven sighed in relief and smiled gratefully at Wanda. 

“Let’s get you in some clothes and then home. We can cuddle up and watch Netflix or something, yeah?” Barnes nodded and slowly sat up and Sam realized for the first time that the doctors had cut his gear off him and put him in a gown.

“Do you have any clothes here?” Sam asked, Steven and Barnes turning to look at him. Barnes slowly shook his head. “You can have some of mine then. I’ll be right back.” Without waiting for a response, he left the ward and headed back to his suite, mulling over everything that just happened. The Winter Soldier was actually a man named Bucky Barnes and he had a tiny spitfire for a boyfriend. He couldn’t believe that the Soldier had any partner, much less a male one. But it seemed like this Steven made him happy, made Barnes smile, something Sam had never seen him do once in the two years they worked together. He grabbed a pair sweats, socks, and a plain shirt. He made his way back to the medical ward to find Steven glaring at Stark from across the room and Romanov and Barton gone. Sam walked over to Barnes’ bed and set the clothes down. 

“Thank you,” Steven said and turned to face him, holding his hand out. “We haven’t been properly introduced. I’m Steve.” Sam grabbed his hand and shook it, noticing the vast size difference and wondered briefly how Barnes didn’t just crush Steve.

“I’m Sam, the Falcon,” he said. “Nice to meet you.” 

“You as well and thank you for the clothes. I’ll wash them and have Bucky return them next time he sees you,” Steve said as he began to help Barnes get dressed.

“It’s not a problem, don’t worry about that,” Sam shook his head and watched as Barnes moved with Steve’s hand, pliant and relaxed. “I’ve got to go get checked out myself so maybe I’ll see you around? Since I know you exist now?” 

“Yeah, maybe,” Steve laughed and nodded. “See you around.” Sam walked back to one of the doctors, glancing back one more time at Steve and Barnes. Steve was pulling the shirt over Barnes’ head and even though Sam couldn’t see his face, he could tell Barnes’ was smiling at something Steve had said. He was glad Barnes’ had someone, someone to make him as happy as that. And to think – they would have no idea if it weren’t for the giant crabs.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://hazloveshisboo.tumblr.com/)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Somebody Better Put You Back Into Your Place (Stucky)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14999735) by [majesticdragonair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair)




End file.
